The use of mobile devices, such as Personal Data Assistants (PDAs), laptops, cellular phones, and others, to exchange information and/or perform transactions has and continues to drastically increase. Such devices provide users a great latitude in their location when accessing a network. For example, access points to networks such as the Internet may be provided in an office, public place, or other suitable places. As long as the user is within a certain radius of the access point, the user may be able to wirelessly access the associated network. Wireless access potentially presents a number of security risks to both an enterprise and the mobile devices. Certain enterprises or networks implement or allow Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA) and IEEE 802.11i (WPA-2) security security standards, which are designed to improve the security of wireless networks and overcome the associated issues with certain Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP Keys). WPA and WPA-2 are similar in their overall functioning, but WPA-2 generally provides a more robust and scalable solution to allow for continued enhancements to wireless security. Moreover, some newer operating systems have built-in firewalls and other security mechanisms. Often, users are required to implement the particular security protocol or configure the various security mechanisms, which may require an in-depth understanding of networking and security concepts.